Safe Now
by Sushi Chi
Summary: The shots in the dark from empty guns are never heard by anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**(12/20/06) Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs or anything associated with it. If I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction for it.  
The name of this is from the Goo Goo Doll song, "Naked".  
****A/N: Well, this story is based on what happened to me yesterday (It's a lot more dramatic than what I went through).  
And I'm thinking about turning this into a short story.  
Warning: Language**

_**The shots in the dark from empty guns  
Are never heard by anyone

* * *

**_

Charlie leaned back in his chair. Today's class was going to be real easy - and real boring. Test day. No lectures, just work on other things. _Work on other things_. That sounds simple, right? Wrong. Charlie was bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do. He had already graded everything he could and Don wasn't needing his help on a case. So, in result - Charlie was bored out of his mind.

Charlie watched his first class of the day as they started to finish their tests. A student stood up and walked up to his desk and quietly put their test down. Charlie nodded and they left the room.

It continued like this for about five minutes - a few students getting done with their test early and leaving.

Soon the class was almost empty - just a few students left.

He smiled up at a student who was putting the booklet on his desk.

Just then the door's of the lecture hall flew open, "LAPD! Everyone Freeze!" Five officers came in with their gun's drawn.

Charlie could feel someone moving next to him, he turned and saw a young student - Dalton Jay pull something out of his backpack. He pointed it at Charlie's head. "Don't any of you come any fucking closer or I swear I will kill the Professor!"

Charlie watched as everyone around him and Dalton moved away, screaming. Charlie, himself, couldn't move. He was frozen, staring at the barrel of a gun pointed at his forehead. He could feel the sweat dot his head.

"Drop the gun, Jay! Or we will shoot!"

"I'll fucking kill him! I'm not playing around!"

"We know you're not, Jay! But you need to put the gun down!"

"I said I'll kill him! Put down you're guns and let me walk away!"

Charlie could feel himself start to tremble at having the gun pointed at him for so long. His rational mind told him that it hadn't been pointed at him for but a few seconds, but it seemed like hours.

The lead officer nodded to the other four, "Alright, Jay. I'm putting my gun down." He put his gun on the floor and held his hands up, "I am going to come up to you and help you out."

Dalton shook his gun in front of Charlie's face, "I said not to come any fucking closer!"

The officer stopped moving, his hands still in the air, "Jay, let the Professor go. You don't need to hurt anyone today."

"If you guy's hadn't have fucking barged in, the Professor wouldn't have been put in this predicament!"

"You wouldn't have done it, Jay?"

"Different class, asswipe! I like Professor Eppes! He understands more than any of the other idiots here at CalSci!"

"So, let him go. You don't want to hurt him. Just let him go."

Dalton seemed to think about this. His gun lowered to the area in front of Charlie's nose. Then he shook his head, "No! I can't let him go! You'll just fucking shoot me!"

"No, I promise we won't shoot you, Jay. Just let the Professor go."

Dalton turned to Charlie, tears going down his face, "I am so sorry, Professor Eppes." He spoke quietly.

Charlie's heart pounded in his ears. This was it. Dalton was going to kill him. Charlie awaited the sound and when he heard it - he was traumatized.

He had watched Dalton as he quickly put the handgun next to his temple and pull the trigger. His body fell lifeless to the floor.

Charlie's legs gave out from underneath him. He couldn't hear anything - only see the blood that was making it's way towards him from Dalton's head. It was soaking into the carpet as it crawled out in all directions.

"He's going into shock."

"Professor? Professor Eppes? Can you hear me?"

Charlie nodded mutely.

"Good, I want you to take deep, slow breathes. Alright?"

He did as he was told, staring at the body of his former student.

"Would someone cover that up?!" The offiver yelled.

Charlie's heart rate started to go down when the body got covered with a sheet.

"Professor. We need to get you out of here." The man lifted Charlie up and pretty much carried him outside and sat him down on the bench. "I think you need to go home. Is there anyone who can be there with you?"

Charlie licked his lips, "M-My dad. He lives with m-me."

"And is he home right now?"

"Should b-be." Charlie voice was quiet - Like Dalton's was when he apologized.

"I'll drive you home." The officer took Charlie to his car and drove him home after he asked where it was.

The man then walked Charlie to the front door while Charlie was in a daze. He knocked politely on the door.

"Ch-Charlie?" Alan asked when he opened the door. He eyed his son and noted how pale he looked, how his movements were erratic, how he seemed to be defeated. He then looked at the man standing next to his son, "May I help you?"

The man nodded, stepping into the house, pulling Charlie along, "I am Officer Farmer. Are you Professor Eppes' father?"

"Alan. Alan Eppes." He stared at his son who just stood there. He then turned to Farmer, "What happened?"

"Professor Eppes has been through a traumatic experience today. I need you to watch him."

"May I ask what this experience is?"

"Of course." The officer took a breath before he told the story.

By the end of it, Alan and the officer were both sitting down while Charlie still hadn't moved from his spot.

"Dear Lord." Alan said under his breath, then he looked at Farmer, "Thank you for brining my son home."

"It's not a problem. Just watch him, be there for him." Farmer shot a glance at Charlie, "He will need someone around when it all finially hits him."

"Yes, Of course." Alan stood up and walked Farmer to the door, "Thank you again."

"It's not a problem, Mr. Eppes." Farmer nodded and went back to his car.

By the time Alan turned around, ready to find his son staring off into space, Charlie was gone. Alan heard the back door close quietly. He knew where his son was going, so he followed. "Charlie?"

Charlie didn't look up from his chalkboards.

"Son, if you need to talk, I'm here for you."

Still no answer.

"Just, please don't get lost, Charlie. I need you." Alan gave his son a sad smile and left the garage.

* * *

Don drummed his fingers on his steering wheel along with the music of the radio. 

_"We interrupt you with this special news bulletin.  
At 9:54 this morning at the CalSci school an armed student who at this time remains unnamed held an unnamed Professor hostage.  
The police stopped the student before he hurt the Professor, but he had ended his own life.  
CalSci will not be having any school for the rest of the day or tomorrow - but classes will resume on Monday."_

Don's stomach suddenly dropped, a bad feeling came over him. He quickly turned around and headed for his brother's house.

* * *

Don ran into the house, "Charlie?! Charlie?!" 

Alan walked into the room, "Don. He's in the garage."

"So, he's okay then?" Don watched as Alan's eyes fell to the floor, "I heard on the radio that a student held a Professor hostage. Is he that Professor?"

Alan licked his lips, "Yes."

Don sat down on a chair, "Oh God. Poor Charlie." He looked at his dad, "And you said he was in the garage?"

Alan nodded slowly. "After the officer brought him home he went into the garage and he hasn't left or said a word since." He paused, "Actually I haven't heard him say anything since he came home."

"That's not good." Don said, stating the obvious. "And you've been checking on him?"

"Every half-hour."

Don nodded, "I'll go and check."

"That's a good idea, Donnie."

* * *

He just wanted to forget it, but he couldn't forget it when people kept interrupting him. Though he hadn't expected Don, he had expected his dad again. 

"Buddy?" Don asked.

Charlie was busy. He was working on a math problem, he didn't want to talk.

"Buddy, please say something. Let me know that you are still there and that dad and I haven't lost you."

Charlie sighed and turned, facing Don. "What do you want me to say, Don?"

"I want you to talk about it."

"I don't want to. I want to forget it." Charlie said, turning back to the board.

Don quickly moved between Charlie and the board. "You need to talk about it."

"Move Don." Charlie growled, "I need to work on this problem."

"Charlie, you should talk about it. Nothing will hurt you. You're safe now."

Charlie sighed and closed his eyes. "I am not safe now. Not until I finish this problem."

"You are safe now, Buddy." Don forced, not moving, "That student can't hurt you anymore."

"_That student _has a name."

"I don't know his name, Charlie. Why don't you tell me his name."

"Dalton Jay. No move." Charlie voice was quiet.

"Charlie. Dalton Jay can't hurt you anymore."

Charlie sighed, "He never wanted to hurt me, Don." he paused, "He said so."

"Charlie, he had a gun to your head. I think that what he told you was a lie." Don said smoothly.

"No, he didn't want to hurt me. The police made him hold the gun up to my head."

Don blinked at Charlie, baffled.

Charlie sighed, "He said I understood him."

"You understood him?"

"Dalton Jay was a fantastic student. During high school he had skipped a grade or two so he got picked on a lot. I understand what that is like Don."

"But you never wanted to shoot people." Don protested.

"There were times ..."

"But you never did." Don said simply, "You are not like him."

"No. I'm not like him. But I understood him more than any of the other professors did." Charlie sighed and looked Don in the eyes, "No move. I need to work."

Don reluctantly moved. He looked over the equation and noted a few words. _Anomoly, Statistics, Dead._ Those three words stood out. He walked up and grabbed a piece of chalk.

Which only caused Charlie to stop writing and stare at his brother.

Don erased something and then wrote an _a_ in it's place. _Anomaly._ "How many times do I have to tell you that's how you spell that word?"

"I guess I just wrote it that way out of habit." Charlie sighed and went back to working.

"Charlie, you need to stop this."

Charlie tried to block out Don's words.

"Dad's really worried about you. And so am I. I know you don't want to talk about it-"

"I just did."

"Charlie. You need to take some time away from the math. You don't need to put math to this experience." Don sighed, "Because you are not dead. And anomalies happen." He paused, "You need to sit down and rest. Be glad that nothing happened today."

"Nothing happened?" Charlie voice rose. "Nothing happened?!" He put the chalk down and faced his brother, "Don, I know that it could have ended up a lot worse. I could have died. He could have shot the people he wanted to in the first place. But Don, something did happen today. I watched a brilliant student of mine shoot himself right in front of me. I was right there with him, Don. I got sprayed with his blood. His blood is on my carpet now, it soaked in. It soaked into my clothes, I can't ever wear those again. I've got to get a new backpack to carry around, blood got on that too. I need to take a shower still because I can spell the blood and smoke in my hair. Something did happened today, and I had to be there and see it. I had the front row seat." Charlie voice cracked as he said the last line.

* * *

**(12/21/06) A/N: I'd like to thank stealthy290 and Taura Callisto for pointing out my mistakes which have been fixed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: I'd like to thank stealthy290 and Taura Callisto for pointing out my mistakes in the previous chapter, which have been fixed.  
Sorry for the delay in the update.  
And I have been told by one reader that I should leave this as a oneshot, so ... if you all think that this chapter sucks and you want it as a oneshot - tell me and then I'll delete this chapter and make the story a oneshot. Got it? Good.

* * *

**

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

Charlie sighed and blinked at the form that stood in front of him. He held his hand up to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "It's morning?"

"Coming around seven am." Alan repeated himself, not wanting to see the dark bag's under his son's eyes. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

Charlie moved his hand and stared at his father, "I slept some."

"Where? You didn't come inside last night."

"On the couch here in the garage." Charlie answered simply.

"How many hours did you sleep?"

"I-I don't know."

Alan sighed, at least Charlie was being honest with him. Using his best 'Father' voice, he told Charlie, "Alright. I'm going to make some breakfast. You are going to come inside and eat it when I or Don come to get you." He paused, "And after you are done eating you will go to sleep."

"But, Dad-"

"No but's." Alan gave Charlie a fatherly stare and hoped that his son would listen to him. With that, Alan turned and left to go and make breakfast.

Charlie watched his father leave with tired eyes. Maybe he would take a short nap after he ate. That would be good for him. Right?

Well, then all he had to do was wait for the food. Picking his chalk back up, he could only see numbers.

And it seemed like a second later that a hand clasp his shoulder. Charlie jumped and turned, "D-Don? Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I wasn't sneaking, Buddy." Don answered, worried for his brother, "I had been trying to get your attention for five minutes now."

Charlie's face shown disbelief, "Really?"

Don nodded slowly, "Come on. Dad made us some pancakes."

Charlie just shook his head, "No. I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry."

"Buddy, you have to eat." Don forced.

"No. I-I don't want pancakes." He shook his head, "Not pancakes."

"Alright." Don licked his lips, "We'll just tell dad and he can fix you something else."

Charlie nodded slowly, "Yeah. Yeah. Alright."

Don lead Charlie into his home and he told Alan that Charlie didn't want pancakes.

Alan didn't press the matter, "How about some eggs then?" Charlie nodded slowly.

They ate in silence.

As Alan started picking up the dishes from the table, he turned to Charlie, "Now, up to your room."

Charlie sighed and he knew that he needed sleep, he also knew that if he didn't go to his room that Don would drag him up there and probably strap him to his bed.

Don and Alan watched Charlie go upstairs with worried eyes. "Think he'll sleep any?"

Alan shook his head, "I hope so."

* * *

Alan rushed upstairs after he heard it. Throwing the door to Charlie's room open he saw his son covered in sweat, panting. Alan walked up to his son and sat on the bed next to him. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." Charlie voice shook as he spoke.

Alan enveloped his youngest in a great hug, "Oh, Little One. It's alright. It will all be alright. You had a nightmare - that's understandable." Charlie held back a sob, "Shh. It's alright. You're safe now." Alan could feel his son deflate in his arms.

After a length, Charlie pushed his father away from him and he got up. "I-I have to go to the garage." He seemed to run out of his room, leaving Alan to stare helplessly at where his son had been.

* * *

Alan opened the door, "Larry. I am so glad you came."

"I was planning on coming and seeing how Charles was fairing this what happened anyway. But I am glad that you called me."

"Well, you've been able to reach him in ways that neither me nor Don can." Alan smiled, "You can reach him on levels that I've only seen Margaret be able to do."

"Speaking of Don, where is he?"

"He had to go to work."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Larry nodded, "He's in the garage?"

"Yes." Alan said with a sigh.

Larry made his way the garage as quickly as he could. He was worried about his friend. He remember the previous day when the Dean walked into his class and took him aside - telling him what had happened. He had wanted to go and see Charlie as soon as he found out, but he thought it would be best if he waited a little bit before going. So that Charlie would have time with his family.

He casually walked into the dark garage and saw his friend writing on an already full blackboard. "Charles?"

Charlie stopped writing and stared at the blackboard, muttering something. He quickly erased the whole board.

"Charles?"

Charlie started writing on it again, not noticing that his friend was in the room.

Larry put his hand on Charlie's shoulder, causing his friend to jump and drop the chalk on the floor. "Larry!" Charlie panted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see how you are coping with the event that has happened in the recent past."

"I'm fine."

"At the present, no you are not. But in the unseen future, yes. You probably are." Larry remarked.

"I'm fine." Charlie repeated.

"Can you see the future then? Because at the present you are anything but." Larry protested. "Just look at yourself. You are not fine. And I am sorry that I had not come by earlier. But I did not forsee what you would be like."

"And I'm fine." Charlie said again, anger showing in his voice. "Why won't anyone accept that. I'm fine. I'm fine! I'm fine!"

Larry sighed. "To quote a movie _Denial is not just a river in Egypt._"

Charlie stared at his friend, "I'm not in denial."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

Larry sighed, "Charles, we are not getting anywhere with this talk. Let's act like adults. Yes?"

Charlie picked up the chalk on the floor and turned back to the blackboard, "I am not acting like a kid."

Larry didn't know what to do, so he turned and left, leaving Charlie to his math.

Larry stormed into Charlie's house, he started pacing in the living room while Alan watched him.

"Didn't go well, huh?"

"No. No. I don't think it did." Larry scratched his head. "I am worried for him."

Alan took an intake of breath, "I am too."

* * *

It was Sunday. And Alan had not seen Charlie out of the garage since the day that Don had brought him in, the day that Larry stopped by, that day was Friday. Of course, Alan would check in on Charlie, and try to make him sleep and eat, but it wasn't working.

So, when Don came over, he sent his son to check on Charlie.

And he also made Don bring a sandwich for Charlie to eat.

Don sighed as he opened the door to the garage. He sat the plate down and stared at his brother. "Charlie?" He took a few steps towards the younger man. "Charlie. You need to eat. I brought a sandwich out here for you." He put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, making him jump and turn.

Charlie stared at Don with his sunken in eyes. He licked his dry lips, "W-What?" His voice was harsh, from not being used much.

"I brought you a sandwich. You need to eat it."

Charlie blinked at Don, "What day is it?"

"Sunday." Don watched as Charlie's face fell.

"Oh." He swallowed, "I have to go to work tomorrow." He slowly turned back to the board.

Don grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "You need to eat the food I brought."

Charlie nodded, shakily, "Y-Yes. Alright."

Don waited for Charlie to move toward the sandwich, but when it was apparent that he wasn't going to, he led Charlie to the food.

Don watched as Charlie at it in a mater of seconds. "Wow. You were hungry."

Charlie nodded, looking around. He swayed on his feet.

"Tired?"

"I'm not going to sleep." Charlie said stubborn.

"Why not?"

"Nightmares." He whispered.

Don nodded slowly, "A-Alright." He didn't want to push Charlie over the edge. "But you will need to sleep soon."

"I know." Charlie said, sitting down on the floor. "It's just. I can't. I need," He paused, taking a breath, thinking over what he was going to say, "I need math." He stood up and grabbed his chalk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: Glad you all wanted this to be continued. Yay!  
Sorry for the late update.  
And I have no idea if the lemon thing (you'll see what I'm talking about) really works - but I heard it has. And if it doesn't actually work - please don't bite off my head. You can tell me politely though ...

* * *

**

_It's my fault. It's all my fault. I should have seen it, I should have known. _Charlie thought to himself as he grabbed a new piece of chalk from the now empty box. _I should have seen how Dalton was acting and known how he felt. I should have known. I should have done something._ He continued to write frantically on the chalkboard.

* * *

Alan called into CalSci, knowing that Charlie was not going into work today. If he left the garage, Alan would just make Charlie eat and sleep. And talk, Charlie needed to talk. Alan sighed as he hung up the phone. 

He stood up and heard his bones creak. Alan slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of breakfast foods that he made for Charlie. The plate had every kind of breakfast food Alan could think of, hoping that Charlie would eat some of it.

He made his way slowly to the garage, making sure he didn't spill any of the food or drinks. But when he opened the door Alan dropped the plate of food on the floor. "Charlie! Oh, God! Charlie!" He ran up to his youngest son.

Charlie was on the ground, sprawled out. He was thin and pale with dark circles under his closed eyes. The chalk was still in his hand.

Alan checked Charlie's breathing, and he sighed in relief when it was decently normal. "Charlie. Come on, Son. Wake up." His voice was getting firmer, worried. "Charlie. I said wake up! Wake Up!"

* * *

Don was there just to see how his brother was doing. He was pretty sure that Charlie was not going to work today - even if he wanted to. He knew that their father would keep him at home. 

Don was calm as he walked into the quiet out. But his calm was ruined when the quiet was.

_"Charlie. I said wake up! Wake Up!"_

Don shook his head as he ran to where he heard his dad's voice, "Dad! Dad!" Don stopped in his tracks when he saw Charlie laying on the ground.

"Donnie!" Alan said, turned to face him, "I can't get him to wake up!" Tears where held up in his eyes.

Don took a breath and started moving again, he sat down next to the unconscious body. He checked Charlie's pulse and nodded when he felt one. "Dad, do you have any lemons?"

"I-I don't know. Donnie, I don't know!"

"Calm down, dad. I don't need you to pass out too. What I need for you to go inside and see if you have any lemons. If you do, cut one up and bring it out here."

Alan nodded and got up on shaky legs, heading for the kitchen.

"Come on, Chuck. I need you to wake up for me. I need you to wake up. Can you do that for me?"

Alan soon came back with lemon in his hand. "W-We h-had some lemon" He huffed.

Don nodded and grabbed a slice and he held it in front of Charlie's nose. "Come on Charlie. Come on. Wake up."

Charlie's brow creased. He moaned.

"That's right, Buddy. Wake up."

Charlie's eyes fluttered open, "Donnie?" His voice harsh and rough.

Don grinned, "Hey Buddy. Good to see you join the living."

Before anything else could be said, Alan enveloped Charlie in a huge, "I was so worried! I couldn't get you to wake up!"

"I'm sorry, Dad."

After a length, Alan let go of his son, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Charlie swallowed.

"I think you passed out from exhaustion." Don stated, his voice restrained. "When I came in and saw Dad trying to wake you up, I saw that you still had chalk in your hand. Not to mention it looked like you fell while working on those black boards."

Charlie's eyes fell, "Oh."

_"Oh_?" Don asked, "That's all you have to say? After the way you scared Dad? How you scared me?" His voice was showing anger, "You need to learn how to take care of yourself."

"Donald." Alan said, stern, "We don't need to talk about that right now. What we need is to get him inside and get him into bed. What we need is to get him to eat something." Alan paused, "Then what we need is for him to talk."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Means a lot to me that you are talking as if I'm not in the room."

Alan looked at Charlie, "I'm sorry, Son. I didn't mean to offend you."

"And he doesn't need you to defend him." Don said, standing up, "But you're right. We do need to get him inside."

"Still here."

* * *

They had to basically carry Charlie up the stairs. But he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

Don and Alan went downstairs quietly. "Glad I came here before I went to work."

Alan nodded, "I am too." He shook his head slightly, "I cant' believe Charlie. I know this has been hard on him, but he's killing himself!"

"I know, and when he wakes up we are having a talk with him whether he wants to or not." Don stated, knowing full well that Alan would back him up.

"You are going to be here when we talk to him, right?"

Don nodded, "Of course. I'll just call into work and tell them that I'm needed here. They'll understand." Don smiled slightly, "Hell, they'll probably come over and want to check on Charlie themselves."

* * *

Charlie stifled a scream as he woke. He could feel his heart pounding as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. He looked at his bedside clock and noticed that it was just past 11 am. He had slept for a couple hours. He glanced at his closed door. He didn't want to go downstairs. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to face them. Charlie moved his eyes around the room and a small smile spread across his lips when he saw his window. He got up and quietly made his way to his window. He paused as he opened it - what was he doing? He was escaping from his own house. To do what? Go back to the garage? No, he didn't want to go to the garage at the moment. He needed to go somewhere else. But Charlie knew one thing for sure, he was going to escape his house through his bedroom window. 

Charlie stuck his head out the window and looked around. He formulated a plan on how to get to the ground without getting hurt. So, he started with his left foot, climbing out of the window and making his way safely to the ground.

Once he was on the ground, he peeked in the window and saw that Alan, Don, and Megan where sitting in the living room - waiting for him to wake up. They had brought Megan in on this? Apparently the two men didn't think they could handle Charlie without help. Charlie scoffed as he started walking down the street.

He didn't know where he was going, he was just going. He let his feet take him as he hung his head low, thinking about equations and anomalies. He knew that he didn't have to go school today - someone would have called him in sick. Yeah, he sure was sick. He had passed out from exhaustion. His stomach growled, knowing that he hadn't really ate anything in days. He looked around the street that he was on and saw a hot dog vender. He reached in his pocket and found a few dollars in cash. Smiling slightly, he made his way to the vender and ordered a hot dog.

Once he was done with the hot dog, his stomach growled, wanting more food. But he didn't have anymore money. He could always go home, but he didn't want to go home yet. He hung his head again, allowing his feet to lead the way.

* * *

"Dad?" Don asked as Alan came into the living room with three glasses of lemonade, "Do you think we should check on him?" 

Alan handed Megan a glass, "Why? He's still asleep."

Don sighed, "I know he needed sleep and it's logical that he is still asleep, but I don't think he would be able to sleep this long."

"Why's that?" Megan asked, taking a drink.

"He's been having nightmares, part of the reason why he wouldn't sleep."

"But, Don," Alan said, sitting down, "We'd know if he woke from a nightmare. I'm sure we'd hear him up there."

Don nodded, "I'm sure we would. But I've just got this feeling..."

Alan sighed, "If you must go and check on him, be quiet so that you won't wake him up."

Don stood up and left Megan and Alan in the living room as he made his way upstairs to Charlie's room. He put his ear up to the closed door and paused as he heard, nothing. No mumbling in sleep, no snores, no movement at all. Don turned the door handle slowly and peeked inside. "Shit." He turned and ran downstairs.

When Don entered the living room quickly, Alan and Megan looked up, eyes wide in confusion.

"He's gone." Don said angrily. "The window is open. He woke up and snuck out."

"Where would he go?" Megan asked.

"I have an idea..." Don said, leaving the house with Megan following. Leaving Alan there.

* * *

Don may have had an idea, but Charlie didn't. Sure, his subconscious knew where he was going, but Charlie didn't know. When his feet finally did stop, he looked around and was a little surprised. His legs gave out under him and Charlie fell on the soft green grass. He contemplated the grass. It had to be fake because grass doesn't grow that fast. 

His thoughts had moved to a very real question. How did he know where to find this? There were many cemeteries he could have been buried in, and then to find the grave so easily...should have been impossible. Charlie shrugged as he looked at Dalton Jay's gravestone. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully. Thinking about that day that seemed so long ago, thinking about what could have been different. Could he have stopped the whole thing from happening if he had noticed Dalton's actions a week earlier? Could he have intervened and turned Dalton's thought away from violence? He didn't know.

Charlie laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. He was so tired. He'd just take a nap here. No one was around to bother him, and it was peaceful.

* * *

Don turned into the cemetery. Megan eyed him, "You think he's at Jay's grave?" Don only nodded, "But why?" 

Don shrugged, "Just a gut feeling."

Megan sighed as they got out of the SUV, going hunting for the grave and of course, Charlie.

They would split up, but keep a close distance, in case Charlie was found.

Don was just looking for Charlie, forget looking for this kid's grave. He scanned over all the graved and sadly he didn't see his brother standing anywhere. He sighed, Charlie may not be standing. So, he started walking the aisles, looking down everyone for the body of his brother.

Don held back a yell when he spotted the curly haired body laying on the ground. He ran up and knelt beside Charlie. "Buddy?"

Charlie's deep brown eyes opened slowly and he yawned, "Donnie?" He asked, sleepily. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, "I was just taking a nap."

Don raised an eyebrow, "You were taking a nap in a cemetery?"

Charlie nodded. "That's not against the law is it?"

Megan ran up, "Charlie. Are you alright?"

"He took a nap here." Don said, voice monotone.

"A nap?" Megan asked, raising an eyebrow, just as Don had, "In a cemetery?"

"Yes." Charlie answered. Charlie chewed on his lip for a second, "Can we go home? I'm hungry."

Don blinked at his brother, "Uh. Y-Yeah." He didn't know what to say. He knew he wanted to yell at Charlie for sneaking out, and that Charlie should talk about it. But all that could be held off, Charlie wanted to go home and eat.

The two FBI officers helped Charlie to his feet as they made their way back to the SUV. Once inside, Charlie's brow creased, "How did you know where to find me?"

Don shrugged, "A feeling. Why?"

"Because when I left, I didn't even know where I was going to go."

Megan and Don shared a look as Don left the cemetery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
A/N: This chapter is in no way connected to my "Forgotten" series.  
Warning: Talk of suicide.  
Ending chapter.**

Alan smiled happily as he watched Charlie eat.

"This is much better than the hot dog." Charlie said, in middle of chewing.

"Hot dog?" Alan asked.

"I bought one when I was out." Charlie answered, finishing the plate of food.

Alan made sure that Charlie went to bed, "Sleep for bit and then when you wake up, please come down here and not out the window."

"Sure thing, dad." Charlie said, laying down in his bed and closing his heavy eye lids.

--------

When Charlie did wake up he went downstairs, just like he said he'd do. Charlie was amazed that he had gotten through the nap without a nightmare about Dalton. He slowly made his way to the living room and he found Don watching a baseball game.

"Where's dad?"

Don quickly turned, "Hey, Buddy. Dad went to get some food." Don turned off the TV, "How'd you sleep?"

Charlie shrugged, "Alright, I guess." he sat down beside his brother.

They sat in silence for a length, just glad to have company.

"You going to be alright?" Don asked.

Charlie sighed, thinking about his answer, "Probably." He paused, "It just really bothered me."

"Well. Yeah. Of course it bothered you."

Charlie shook his head, "It bothered me for more than one reason."

Don raised an eyebrow, "You mean the point that it was almost a school shooting and you had a gun to your head aren't the only reason?"

"Nope."

"Well.?" Don asked after it seemed as if Charlie wasn't going to continue.

"It's nothing." Charlie said.

"If it bothered you, then it is something." Don pushed, "You know you can tell me anything."

"The suicide part of it bothered me the most." Charlie whispered.

Don thought this through. Whenever he needed Charlie's help on a case with suicide or whenever the subject was brought up Charlie seemed to detach himself. But, wouldn't having a gun to your forehead bother you more than a suicide? Don remembered one time he heard that genius' often committed suicide. He stared at his younger brother. What if? "Charlie?" His voice was showing his concern. Don stared down at Charlie.

Charlie looked at Don and smiled feebly.

"Charlie!"

"You yelled in my ear." Charlie said quietly.

Don just stared at Charlie in shock. He didn't know what to say. How could this be? His younger brother had tried to kill himself before. He was frightened of the answer, but he had to ask the question, "How?"

"The first time-"

"The first time?!" Don yelled.

"Again, my ear." Charlie reminded him.

"How many times?" Don asked slowly.

"Only twice." Charlie stated like it was nothing.

"Only?" Don couldn't believe it. Not only once, but twice. His brother failed to kill himself twice.

Charlie cleared his throat, "The first time I was fourteen."

"You were at Princeton. With mom then, right?"

"Right." Charlie continued his story, "College was a lot different than high school. And I was having a harder time fitting in. So, this one night I decide to finally do it. - I had been debating about doing it for a while - And I made a noose. I was standing on a chair with it around my neck when Mom walked in."

_Thank you, Mom._ Don thought to himself as he listened.

"She got me down and gave me a talking to. Then for a while I wasn't allowed out of her sight. She made me see a therapist and before long I was a normal kid. Or as normal as I could be." Charlie paused, "I was actually surprised when she left me by myself my last year at Princeton. I was sure that she was going to make sure I didn't try anything again."

"B-But you did try again." Don said, not believing his own words.

Charlie nodded. "When I was in England."

Don waited patiently to hear what had happened.

"England was tougher than Princeton. I didn't know anybody and it was a different country. Just a lot of different pressures bearing down on me. This time I didn't make a noose."

"What did you do?" Don asked. He didn't want to know, but yet, he needed to know what had happened.

"I went to a bridge. I was standing there for a long time, contemplating if I should jump or not. I figured that Mom would never forgive me, not after the first time. But a woman saw me standing on the edge and she started talking to me." Charlie smiled sadly, "Susan was my savoir that day. She talked me down."

"Susan? The one who came here last year? The blonde?" _I'll have to thank her, next time I see her._ Don thought.

Charlie nodded, "Yep. It actually started our relationship. Like I said, she talked me down and then she had me meet a therapist friend of hers. She kept checking up on me and soon after we were dating." Charlie paused and after a length said, "But I have never thought about using a gun. Not like Dalton did."

"Does Dad know?" Don asked after a length.

Charlie shook his head, "I don't think so. I don't think Mom told him about the first time and I never told anyone about the second time." He sighed, "I just can't help thinking that if I had noticed the way Dalton was acting, that I could have maybe talked to him and then he wouldn't have done anything."

"It may not have made a difference."

"I know. But I can't help feeling that way." Charlie closed his eyes.

"Have you ever thought about it recently?" Don asked, afraid of the answer.

"Before Dalton? Yeah." Charlie answered nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"Would you stop yelling in my ear?" Charlie sighed. "After mom died I thought about it. Never got to the point where I made plans. But yeah, I thought about it."

Alan walked in the door with a sack full of food, "What are we thinking about? And making plans for?"

Charlie smiled, "Tomorrow."

"Yeah. And so what about tomorrow?" Alan asked, unpacking the food.

"I'll probably stay home again. Rest up some more and then the day after tomorrow, go back to work." Charlie answered.

"Sounds like a plan." Alan said, brining some Chinese food out for the two brothers.

"I thought so." Charlie answered simply.

The meal was shared in silence, and when Alan went to do the dishes Charlie turned to Don, "Please don't tell dad."

"Charlie. I think he disserves to know the truth." Don said.

"Don. Please don't tell him. It'd mean a lot to me." Charlie watched as Don eyed him, "I promise I'm fine now. And if I ever get any of those thoughts again-"

"Knock on wood." Don said under his breath.

"-Then I'll tell you."

Don sighed. "Alright. I won't tell him. As long as you keep to your side of all this."

"Promise." Charlie answered.

--------

Fin

--------

**A/N: Good ending? If it's not I can change it or add something else. You'd have to give me some ideas on the ending if you don't like this one.  
thanks for reading.**


End file.
